FIG. 7 is a sectional view of a conventional compressor disclosed in Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 2002-161855. FIG. 8 is a front sectional view of a suction muffler used in the conventional compressor. In hermetic container 1, supporter 5 resiliently supports compression element 2 and motor 3 which drives compression element 2. Compression element 2 includes cylinder 6, piston 8 which reciprocates inside cylinder 6, compression chamber 9 formed inside cylinder 6, and inlet hole 24 on compression chamber 9.
Suction pipe 28 fixed to hermetic container 1 draws in refrigerant gas returning to hermetic container 1 from a low-pressure side (not illustrated) of a refrigeration cycle.
Suction muffler 30 made of synthetic resin such as polybutylene terephthalate is attached to compression element 2. Suction muffler 30 includes main body 34 forming muffling space 32, intake port 36 opened to hermetic container 1 and leading to muffling space 32, and gas catcher 38 formed around intake port 36 and opened facing an orifice of suction pipe 28.
When motor 3 is powered, compression element 2 operates and refrigerant gas is compressed by reciprocation of piston 8 inside cylinder 6. In an intake step of compression element 2, the refrigerant gas flowing in through suction pipe 28 from the low-pressure side of the refrigeration cycle is once discharged into hermetic container 1. Then, the refrigerant gas is taken into suction muffler 30 through gas catcher 38, and intermittently drawn into compression chamber 9 through inlet hole 24.
Gas catcher 38 is expected to catch low-temperature refrigerant gas from suction pipe 28 as much as possible. This is because the low-temperature refrigerant gas has high density, and thus refrigerating capacity and efficiency of the compressor improves.
Conventionally, the low-temperature refrigerant gas flowing in from the low-pressure side of the refrigeration cycle is assumed to be discharged horizontally from suction pipe 28. Accordingly, suction pipe 28 and gas catcher 38 are horizontally disposed facing each other.
However, based on our investigation results, the low-temperature refrigerant gas falls obliquely downward in hermetic container 1 because it has high density. Therefore, the conventional configuration allows gas catcher 38 to receive only a part of the refrigerant gas discharged from suction pipe 28.